Harry Potter in 100 words
by the epic storytellers
Summary: A series of drabbles about the Harry Potter series, all exactly 100 words. To those who know us, Fanfic Mcnuggets have expanded! Created by Inkhandedlady and Deeplyshallow.
1. Changes

Harry had always thought he was different. But never in a good way. He'd been the runt of the litter, the despised nephew, only as good as the chores he could complete. He kept himself hidden; sure he would never amount to anything.

When he arrived at Hogwarts, met Ron and Hermione, he thought that maybe he wasn't so different, maybe he belonged. He had friends now. This was a world where he wasn't different, he was special.

Looking back several years later, Harry realised his world had changed so much; all with just a few words in a letter.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: Yay! Fanfic Mcnuggets have a new branch; hey harry potter fans! Please review!


	2. Freedom

My father and brother have always ruled my life but now they are gone. I have no idea what to do.

I look around the cottage, I am used to hiding myself in the corner, but now it's all mine!

I see my wand on a shelf, I've never performed good magic but I feel I can do anything now; I point to a book across the room.

'Accio,' the book zooms towards me, I drop it in surprise, I glance at the open page, I'm not a good reader yet I can read the title, love potion, I smile.

* * *

By DeeplyShallow

Ok am not actually sure how Inkhandedlady conned me into writing these as well, I would say don't expect one everyday, but knowing me I may just rise to the challenge, (looks sadly at the unfinished sim stories and the original fiction which is stilled tagged 'until I get inspiration from the other POV',) well you never know.


	3. Holidays

Luna watched the other kids running down the corridor, screaming with delight about the Christmas holidays coming up.

She was quietly happy; thinking as always. She would see her lovely father, and learn more about what he had been working on; his work always made him happy, so made her happy, even if he did get annoyed at what other kids called her, or how the only people who understood her were the ones in books.

She may have been lonely at school; but at home, she was happy, and it was the holidays. No school for two weeks. Bliss.

By Inkhandedlady


	4. Diary

I stomp into my dorm; thankful my roommates are not there. I'm in a foul mood, sick of having second hand books and robes while my classmates' are brand new. I pick up one of the offending books, a beginners' guide to transfiguration, and throw it across the room. A smaller book slides out of it.

It's a blank diary dated some fifty years back. Needing somewhere to vent my anger I write my name on the first page, gasping when the words disappear. Seconds later they are replaced by different ones.

'Hello Ginny Weasley, my name is Tom Riddle."

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

These are surprisingly hard to write, the books being so perfect on their own, but now I've started re-reading them I may just get addicted...


	5. Before the start

The girl stepped onto the train, ignoring the loud chorus of girls in the carriage next to her. She slunk down onto a seat, lowering a hoodie and hiding her face. She ignored the people around her, telling her hoodies weren't uniform, asking why she would wear that instead of her robes, which were stuffed in a bag. She left, fed up.

She hurried to the toilet, changing into her robes, and hiding her hoodie. Outside, some kid was looking for a pet.

"What type?" She asked.

"A toad," whimpered Neville Longbottom.

"Don't worry." Hermione comforted him. "We'll find it."

By Inkhandedlady


	6. Betrayal

Sometimes I miss being human. I've spent so long in my animal form I forget what it's like to be free – that's why I spend most of my half-life sleeping.

But too many dreams are haunted by my master's followers – the ones that ran free, who'd kill me if they knew I lived.

Occasionally I see the man who was once my friend, condemned by my betrayal, his only wish to kill me. Then I see the one whom I betrayed, who is now dead, the one I know I'll betray again, his son's the ticket to my master's favour.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	7. Light and Dark

Ron stared at the children playing in the garden with each other; having a happy childhood, they would feel safe, now that there was no longer a threat to the whole world of wizardry.

He wandered back inside, to his beautiful wife Hermione. She sat at a keyboard, her eyebrows furrowed intently as she worked on something important.

She was bright, and more than just in mind. Her whole self seemed to light up the room when she walked in it. Her lighting personality sometimes crackled like fire; but sometimes, remembering the past, even she was shadowed by the dark.

By Inkhandedlady


	8. Thief

Sorry, meant to upload this yesterday, I actually got as far as writing it, and was just cutting enough words to make it fit when I was chucked off the computer. So I decided to upload it this morning, but naturally my internet died. So here it is at last. (Hopefully) Ink will upload another drabble today.

* * *

I sleep days and fly nights, hiding my precious possession from the moonlight that lights my broom. I must get far away so my mother can never reclaim what I stole. Surely with the diadem I'll be cleverer than my saintly mother, founder of Hogwarts? No longer will I be Helena, shunned to the sidelines, I'll, be famous, in my own right.

I finally find sanitary in a forest deep in Albania, lying low. I cannot be caught. I can find no fame and fortune here; my newfound wisdom is telling me I was a fool. What have I done?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

Yes, I know it's not my best, I wanted to write another one, had it all planned out in my head and everything but I needed a quote from Prisoner of Azkaban and I couldn't find it anywhere (found all the other books, of course, including both my copies of the Deathly Hallows) so I spent ten minutes running round my room going 'where is it?' and eventually gave up and wrote this.

Oh and to make a change from shameless self advertising, it will make me** very** happy if you check out my friend Bang You're Dead's first uploaded original fiction at

fictionpress

.com/s/2681843/1/A_LifeTime_Or_a_Little_Longer


	9. A Plan

Dumbledore sat in his study, stroking his beard thoughtfully. It had been ten years since James and Lily Potter were killed by Voldemort, and in front of him he held a letter. He stuffed it carefully in an envelope; well aware they would have to send several more to persuade the muggles to let Harry come.

Beside him was an idea, a way to stop a wizard who was more dangerous than most people imagined. It involved a young boy's journey, deaths, but hopefully, in the end, it could work. It had to work, though the boy knew nothing yet.

By Inkhandedlady

AN: I really should re-read the books!


	10. Regret

It has been barley hours since he left them and he regrets it already, that necklace, the bit of You-Know-Who's soul, had driven him mad, got him angry. He had lashed that anger out at his best friend, and Hermione.

Hermione, he had left her when she most needed him, what kind of friend would do that? No wonder she chose Harry.

He walks down the riverbank, trying to find where they had been the night before, so much has changed since then, but now their protective spells are working against him.

What wouldn't he give to turn back time?

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_


	11. Date

Ginny looked around the Great Hall, she could no longer see Neville, her supposed date, and was wishing she had spent Christmas at home.

She mentally chided herself again for not waiting for Harry's invitation; she had thought Neville would be her only offer. It really annoyed her that days later she had to turn down Harry, even if he had asked her because he was running out of options.

"Hi,"

A boy she recognised as Michael Corner sat next to her, he was no Harry, but was tall and good-looking. Ginny grinned; maybe this ball wouldn't be so bad.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

A list of things I hate at the moment:

1) Word limits, I had to cut 30 words from this, (an interesting (well I think it is) fact; out of my 72 drabbles I have now written, not a single one reached 100 words first try.)

2) Being unable to find my copy of Prisoner of Azkaban

3) Exams, with a loathing


	12. Birthday

We haven't abandoned these – we're just taking a break – but I couldn't not write one for Harry's birthday

Happy Birthday Harry, JK Rowling, my next door neighbour and my grandma, oh and for my friend for yesterday, and my other friend last Tuesday, and my brother tomorrow (it's just birthday season all round).

* * *

It seemed like just a normal day to him when his parents woke him up. He didn't understand why his father shot balloons out of his wand and his mother dressed him in his brightest clothes. He had no idea why he was given a toy broomstick wrapped in shiny paper – although it was great fun chasing the cat. He was very pleased to see that his mother had cooked him his favourite meal but he couldn't see why.

He didn't know it was his birthday, nor did he know it would be his best one for a long time.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

OK, I do miss these, a lot_.  
_


	13. Borrowed Time

There they sit, the four of them, under that tree, watching the squid roll in the lake. All are unaware of the events that will, in less than five years, tear them apart. They do not know that, one by one, they will be picked off by Voldemort.

One will betray them, one will be blamed and imprisoned for that betrayal, one will be killed because of the betrayal and one will be left friendless, he will only be able to watch as his friends are imprisoned, turn traitor or die.

Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs they haven't long left.

* * *

_By DeeplyShallow_

For the second time ever, 100 words in one go.

I have to say, out of all the Potter characters I think the marauders have to have one of the saddest stories. Drabble brought on by reading POA once too often (yeah I found it - on my bookshelf)

Quick Harry Potter question because I'm bored:  
Name three characters in Harry Potter that have died on Halloween

And for a bonus point:  
Name three Harry Potter characters that were believed to (by at least someone) have died on Halloween

Seriously, look back through the books, JK Rowling seems to have an obsession with things happening on Halloween.


	14. Home

Harry stared at the house in front of him; his eyes scanned over it; he knew it looked nothing like it had when he'd been there before, but he didn't care.

The estate agent was keen to show them in, and Harry eagerly followed. The old land where his parents house had stood seemed to thrum with energy, almost like the area remembered him. Ginny smiled encouragingly at the estate agent to show them round, and they gave an offer for the house before leaving.

After all this time, after all the heartache and fighting, he was finally going home.

By Inkhandedlady


End file.
